


A Private Invitation

by scatteredlogic



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-10
Updated: 2005-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredlogic/pseuds/scatteredlogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs Granger extends a private invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Private Invitation

"More tea?" Anne Granger asked. "I'm sorry that my husband has been delayed, but there was an emergency at the office."

The woman who had introduced herself as Minerva McGonagall accepted another cup of tea, but the man — Severus Snape — declined. Anne wasn't surprised. It was painfully obvious that the man ( _wizard?_ ) didn't want to be here in her home at all, but he had immediately captured Anne's attention.

He wasn't handsome. He wasn't even conventionally attractive. In fact, everything taken separately, Severus Snape was an unappealing man. He needed a decent shampoo; whatever he was using was completely inappropriate for his hair. He could also use a good dose of fresh air and sunlight. And his teeth... Well, the less said about those, the better, but she could fix those, given half a chance. Yet there was still something oddly compelling about him. He exuded an aura of forbidden knowledge... As if he knew all sorts of deliciously dark secrets.

His black eyes suddenly locked with hers and an expression of sly amusement flashed across his face. The breath was driven from her lungs. _He knew. Oh, god. Somehow, he knew she was attracted to him._

Anne quickly glanced away, but she could feel the blush rising in her cheeks.

Professor McGonagall shifted slightly on the floral patterned sofa. "Mrs. Granger, as your husband has been detained, perhaps it would be best if we were to return at a later time? While the Ministry has already sent someone round to discuss the repercussions of Hermione's magical abilities, we would like to discuss her entrance into Hogwarts with the both of her parents."

"Yes, of course," Anne answered, her mouth suddenly dry. "I suppose that would be for the best."

"Is there a particular time in which we should return?" For the first time since their brief introduction, Professor Snape spoke. His voice was like black satin sliding over her senses and Anne had to fight the impulse to close her eyes and just listen to him speak.

A germ of an idea flashed through her mind and she took a deep breath. "As I said, Hermione is away visiting my mother. I'll be here alone all day tomorrow, but my husband should be home after 5:00 p.m." Anne placed a subtle emphasis on the word alone. "Perhaps you could both return then?"

Even as Professor McGonagall nodded her agreement, Anne could see Professor Snape's knowing smirk.

 _Yes... He'd understood._

Now all Anne had to do was wait. Tomorrow morning she would know if Severus Snape had accepted her private invitation.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Eloisasnape, who requested "Snape/Mrs Granger".


End file.
